My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 6
This page covers all information about the sixth season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which served as the second season of the show's current era. It was the current season from March 2016 until February 2017. Episodes 1. The Crystalling, part 1 Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six head to the Crystal Empire for the "Crystalling" of Cadence and Shining Armor's new baby while Twilight takes the opportunity to present Starlight with her first friendship lesson. Unfortunately neither Starlight's lesson nor the baby visit go as planned. 2. The Crystalling, part 2 As Starlight tries to pick up the pieces of the failed reunion with her old friend, Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six struggle to save the Crystal Empire from an eternal winter. 3. The Gift of the Maud Pie While in Manehattan looking for the ideal location for her new store, Rarity has to help Pinkie Pie find the perfect gift for her sister, Maud -- without Maud finding out. 4. On Your Marks With their cutie marks finally acquired, the Cutie Mark Crusaders struggle with the question of what to do now. Apple Bloom suggests they embrace their destinies, but she and her friends don't exactly agree on how. To date, this is the first episode not starring the Mane Six ponies or Spike. Of course, it would possibly take place during the events of The Gift of the Maud Pie had Sweetie Belle not mentioned Rarity too much. How it actually could have worked can be seen by clicking here. 5. Gauntlet of Fire Spike is forced to compete in a dangerous Gauntlet for the title of Dragon Lord in order to save his friends. 6. No Second Prances When Starlight Glimmer starts becoming friends with a fellow formerly-bad pony, Twilight tries to stop her. 7. Newbie Dash Rainbow Dash finally achieves her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt, but makes a disastrous first impression with the team and gets saddled with a mortifying nickname she is determined to change. 8. A Hearth's Warming Tail It's Hearth's Warming Eve and everypony is excited. Everypony except for Starlight Glimmer. Twilight decides that to cure Starlight of her holiday blues, she will read her one of her favorite Hearth's Warming Eve stories, "A Hearth's Warming Tale." 9. The Fault in Our Cutie Marks The Crusaders encounter a problem that might be impossible for them to solve when an enthusiastic young griffin asks them to help her get a Cutie Mark of her own. 10. The Saddle Row Review When Rarity opens her flagship store in Manehattan, a tell-all article threatens to expose how badly her friends almost ruined the Grand Opening. 11. Applejack's "Day" Off While Rarity struggles to get Applejack to relax at the spa, Twilight and Spike find covering her "simple" farm chores to be a more difficult job than they thought. 12. Flutter Brutter When Fluttershy's self-absorbed brother starts freeloading off their parents, she encourages him to move out, but he moves in with her instead, forcing Fluttershy to stand up to her brother and help him get over his fear of failure. 13. Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie and Rarity are called to Canterlot by the map to solve a friendship problem. They discover a father and daughter whose relationship is strained as they struggle to keep their restaurant open. Pinkie and Rarity both want to help, but have different ideas on what "help" means. Halfway through the season, this trailer was released online. 14. Stranger Than Fan Fiction Rainbow Dash attends the Daring Do Convention in Manehattan and meets a pony who hates Daring Do as much as she loves it. The two of them get wrapped up in a real life Daring Do adventure and need to settle their differences if they have any chance of surviving. 15. The Cart Before the Ponies The Cutie Mark Crusaders are excited for the chance to race in the annual Applewood Derby -- until their teammates Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash take over the competition. 16. 28 Pranks Later When Rainbow Dash's pranking gets out of hand, everypony decides to give her a taste of her own medicine -- zom-pony style! 17. The Times They Are a Changeling Spike travels with Twilight and Sunburst back to the Crystal Empire to visit Flurry Heart, only to discover that the entire Empire is in a panic due to the reported presence of Changeling spy. 18. Dungeons & Discords When the Mane 6 leave town, Discord decides to join Spike and Big Mac's "top secret" Guys' Night. Much to Discord's dismay, it turns out to be an evening of fantasy role-playing. 19. Buckball Season Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy surprise everyone when they turn out to be Ponyville's best Buckball players, so Applejack and Rainbow Dash agree to coach them against Appleoosa. But when the pressure's on, and the fun goes out of the game, Ponyville's newest star athletes lose their competitive edge –- and it looks like they're about to lose the biggest Buckball game in history! 20. Viva Las Pegasus The Map sends Applejack and Fluttershy to Las Pegasus where they find Film and Flam working in a resort called Gladmane's, where suspicious dealings are going on. 21. Every Little Thing She Does Starlight Glimmer is excelling at her magical studies with Twilight Sparkle, but she has been avoiding her friendship lessons. Feeling pressure to impress her teacher, Starlight attempts to tackle several friendship problems at once, with questionable results. 22. PPOV (Pony Point of View) When Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie all return from a boat trip angry at each other, Twilight, after hearing three very different versions of the events, must discern the truth to save their friendships. 23. Where the Apple Lies When Apple Bloom tells a white lie to make cover up a mistake, Applejack shares the embarrassing story of how she came to value honesty after telling a series of lies that almost destroyed the farm and landed the whole Apple family in the hospital. 24. Top Bolt Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle are sent to the Wonderbolt Academy to help two friends, Vapor Trail and Sky Stinger, solve a friendship problem that would keep them from getting into the Academy. 25. To Where and Back Again, part 1 Without the help of Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer assembles an unlikely team of heroes to defend Equestria from the return of one of its greatest threats. 26. To Where and Back Again, part 2 To rescue her friends and save Equestria, Starlight Glimmer leads an unlikely squad of rescuers against one of the ponies' oldest and greatest foes. Because the ending of this episode was definitely a terrible excuse to end a series, a seventh season of the show was made to cover for that. Release Dates Characters' rankings for this season *'1st Place: Rarity' - For showing the most development and having the least "waste" episodes. *'2nd Place: Rainbow Dash ' - Did as good as Rarity but had one "waste" episode (28 Pranks Later). *'3rd Place: Twilight Sparkle' *'4th Place: Applejack' - Showed less development than Twilight in her episodes, despite having as many as the top two. *'5th Place: Pinkie Pie' *'Last Place: Fluttershy' Character appearances Appearances by rank: Numbers greater than 21 indicate an absence from the episode. DVDs Four volume DVDs were released from 2016 to 2017, and ending with the complete season boxset on November 7, 2017. Mylittlepony vol14.jpg|Friends and Family|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Friends and Family Mylittlepony vol15.jpg|Soarin' Over Equestria|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Soarin' Over Equestria Mylittlepony vol16.jpg|Everypony's Favorite Frights|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Everypony's Favorite Frights Mylittlepony vol17.jpg|Exploring the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Exploring the Crystal Empire Mlp season6dvd.jpg|Complete season boxset|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Six (DVD) Video Clips Explore Equestria Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Two months after baby Flurry Heart was introduced in the first episode of Season 6, a short video clip of her was uploaded to YouTube. Later, starting on July 18, 2016, a brand new mini-series called "Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook" was released on YouTube. The episodes are: #The Royal Wedding (July 18, 2016) #Foal Sitting 101 (July 18, 2016) #All About Alicorns (July 18, 2016) #Cutie Mark Magic (August 5, 2016) #Saving the Crystal Empire (August 8, 2016) #Hearth's Warming Eve (March 20, 2017) #Nightmare Night (October 28, 2016; re-uploaded on March 24, 2017) #Equestria: A Land of Harmony (March 31, 2017) #The Crystalling (April 7, 2017) #The Magic of Friendship (April 14, 2017) In each episode, Pinkie Pie tells a random story about the events of the show for two minutes non-stop, for a total of 20 minutes. Friendship Friday The last YouTube video from the My Little Pony Official channel was this Friendship Friday trailer, uploaded on November 29, 2016. All further videos are now being uploaded by Hasbro. Intro to Cutie Marks 101 On February 2, 2017, an "Intro to Cutie Marks 101" video was uploaded to YouTube. In this video, Twilight explains how the magical power from the ponies' cutie marks works. Days of Ponies' Past The last official Season 6 clip was uploaded on April 12, 2017, just three days before the premiere of the next season. It contains four minutes of "recap" clips from the first six seasons. Friendship Fridays The sixth season of Friendship Friday began on April 6, 2018. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2016